Kiss me
by E. Waters
Summary: Basada en la escena de la película, del beso entre Ruth y Kathy. Tommy x Kathy x Ruth. Pre Femslash. One Shot.


Disclaimer: 'Never Let Me Go' no es mía, sino correspondiente al autor légitmo de ésta misma. Sólo escribo esto por diversión, y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss me<strong>

_Por J Grah_

_Extraño, _era la palabra adecuada de lo que sintió Kathy al contacto de los suaves labios de Ruth sobre ella. El dulce aliento de la otra chica invadía los sentidos le invadía por completo, haciéndole incluso sentirse algo mareada en el acto. Fue raro, fue peculiar, más exótico que los dibujos de Tommy, y mucho más interesante que cualquier poseía de los alumnos de su vieja escuela. Fue _nuevo_, un sensación que jamás había sentido antes, pero que parecida, peligrosamente parecida, a ese retorcijón de estómago que sentía cuando veía a Tommy, a solas, sin Ruth entremetiéndose entre ambos, como siempre era lo común, considerando que Tommy y Ruth eran ya una pareja consolidada.

Una pareja, la cual por cierto, a Kathy no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Tommy _era_ suyo, después de todo, ella fue él que primero lo acogió y brindó una amistad sincera, mucho antes de que Ruth decidiese que 'Tommy era el chico que más le gustaba'. Pero de lo que la joven no se daba cuenta, era que Ruth también _había_ sido suya, exclusivamente suya, antes de que ella y el chico formasen una relación amorosa. Aunque Kathy no se daba cuenta de ello, al menos hasta ahora, la misma noche en la cual Tommy la pilló viendo revistas pornográficas.

Antes de la llegada de Tommy, antes de que su pecho le doliese al ver las manos de él y de Ruth juntas, y mucho antes de que la señorita Lucy enunciara aquel discurso, que sólo retrataba la cruda realidad que a futuro debían vivir, sólo eran ellas dos, Ruth y Kathy, ¡Kathy y Ruth! Mas un buen día los ojos claros de Kathy se toparon con los de Tommy, y desde entonces nunca más se fijó en los marrones de Ruth, sólo ocupándose de los ojos curiosos del muchacho. Y no había ella reparado, en ello, hasta ahora.

Y cuando Ruth se hizo pareja de Tommy, ya no volvió _su_ Ruth, la de antaño, a la cual le regalaba coronas de flores, sino ésta que se besuqueaba detrás de los árboles con el chico en cuestión, tratando de forma frustrada esconder su relación, de la cual siempre Kathy dudó si era meramente carnal, o había algo más detrás de ella. Y era esa misma Ruth, no la _suya_, sino que la de Tommy, que la besaba ahí, con sus cuerpos rozándose, con Kathy hundiéndose en la colcha de la cama. Pero aún así, y aunque su orgullo dictase lo contrario, _esa_ Ruth, hizo que _algo_ en su vientre brincase, y que su pecho se oprimiese con fuerza, con una fuerza sólo comparable como la que sentía cuando veía a Tommy, desde la ventana de la habitación.

Cuando ya Ruth comenzaba a alejarse, fue Kathy misma la que agarró a Ruth por el cuello, y fue esta vez ella quien besó a la otra chica… los mismos labios los cuales Tommy había besado.-Es como besar a Tommy.-Pensó Kathy ingenuamente.

Ruth agarró a la otra muchacha por la cintura, haciendo que ambos cuerpos perdiesen el espacio que les separaban, y el beso se volvió más apasionado, hasta que Kathy oyó gemir a Ruth.

Kathy, asustada, se alejó rápidamente de ella, abriendo sus ojos lo más que pudo, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro acalorado, y mejillas sonrojadas.

No, los labios de Ruth no eran de los Tommy.

Con una fuerza que sacó quién sabe dónde, la muchacha empujó a Ruth, quien, al igual que Kathy, tenía la respiración entrecortada, estando amabas igualmente agitadas. "¡Sale de aquí!" Dijo en un grito silencioso la chica, mirando con ojos sumamente oscuros, nublados de cosas que Kathy prefería no descifrar, a los ojos marrones de la otra joven.

Pasaron días, y Kathy siempre que podía evitaba tanto a Ruth como a Tommy. A Ruth, porque a ella le había _robado_ su primer beso, y a Tommy por haber _pensado_ que los labios de Ruth, era como besar los labios de él, lo que no eludía que _algo_ se despertaba dentro de ella, cuando veía a ambos chicos besándose.

Fue entonces cuando un día muy lluvioso, Kathy emprendió camino por el terreno aledaño al de 'Las Casitas'. La lluvia la tenía empapada hasta los huesos, pero se renegaba a volver a ese lugar que le llamaba su hogar. Aún tenía en su cabeza resonando los gemidos de Ruth teniendo relaciones sexuales con Tommy, que había oído la noche anterior, antes de terminar el último capítulo de la novela que estaba leyendo. Simplemente, era _insoportable_. Aunque Kathy si sabía algo a ciencia cierta, no era lo gemidos que le incomodaban en sí, sino los celos que la corroían por dentro cada vez que los oía.

Pero finalmente llegó, y ahí estaba Tommy, esperándola, con un paraguas en mano y una sonrisa que típica en él.

"Kathy, te estaba esperan-"

Pero los labios de Kathy cortaron las palabras del muchacho. Ella _debió_ de haberlo hace mucho, desde un principio…. Y es que como se había dicho antes, Tommy _era_ suyo. Para sorpresa o no de la muchacha, el chico correspondió el beso, pero de manera dulce y gentil, y no esa ansiedad con la cual Ruth la había besado, hacia noches atrás.

Definitivamente, los labios de Tommy, no eran los de Ruth…

Los de Ruth, eran mejores.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Si dejasen un Reviwe, sería genial ^^.  
><strong>


End file.
